Welcome to Halloween Town
by Jokul Frosti
Summary: Prequel to "As One, Two, Three". Cavin became a Gladiator only to die and finds himself in Halloween Town. He adjusts to life as a ghost and catches the eye of a vampire. Who is this mutilated child brought to him a century later...? Shonen-Ai, OC, light angst, reference of past rape, happiness to come, mentioned MPreg, Halloween themed. R&R. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~!**

 **Reno: Where the fuck have you been?!**

 **Cid: Readin' fanfiction from** **Hetalia** **,** **Kyo Kara Maoh** **,** **Attack on Titan** **, and** **Harry Potter** **.**

 **Jeez, tell my life story while you're at it asshat.**

 **Cid: So I can tell 'em about how yer phone played Houdini at the beach the weekend before your birthday?**

 **...You have two seconds to run.**

 **Yazoo: In the meantime... If you've read Saki's Halloween story,** **As One, Two, Three** **last year, this is a form of a prequel about Cavin and me, and meeting Joshua.**

 **Kadaj: Pairings will include them of course, Reno and I, Loz and Tifa, and Sephiroth and Genesis. Animesaki owns only the plot and has shared ownership of Cavin with NekuJosh; all other characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

 **This is Halloween**

 _The sun was hot, that air was suffocating with the amount of kicked-up dust, his ears were filled with the pounding of his heart from adrenaline and fear completely drowning out the voices of the rowdy crowd that watched him, and his hands were slick with sweat as they tried to grip the shield and sword he was given. In his head he could only question his foolishness; why had he resorted himself to this? Becoming a Gladiator to earn money for something that likely wouldn't be real, but then the image of his son's smiling face flashed through his mind silencing his berating, only to change to the same face pale and lifeless, lips blue and chest still; his precious son and only family was dead. He wanted him back so badly that he jumped at the opportunity to bring him back when he heard of it; a nomadic stranger came into town claiming to raise the dead for a price, and in his grieving and desperation he resigned himself to entering the fatal lion's den to do just this._

'You are a fool Cavin, but there is no turning back now... At least, should I die, I will be with my family again...' _were his thoughts as the gate across from where he stood began to open._

 _He had no inkling as to what he would face._

 _One man, or many?_

 _A child?_

 _A lion?_

 _He personally hoped it would be one of the first as opposed to the last two. To face a child as desperate as he made him sick and a lion would be suicide for even the best Gladiator seeing as Julius Caesar, the sadistic tyrant, had said beasts starved for a week and taunted with fresh, raw meat before they were loosed into the Coliseum driven by aching hunger and blood lust to attack the men sent to face them. Very few left with their lives against the beasts..._

 _...And Cavin was to be one of the unlucky ones as he heard the roar before he saw the lion run out the gate toward him._

 _He didn't even have time to lift his shield or sword as the big cat tackled him to the dirt and immediately sank its teeth into the flesh of his throat. Blood flowed freely causing the man to choke as he tried to gasp for breath only to cough up blood. It felt like an eternity as the edges of his sight became black and the sounds of the crowd around him slowly quieted; he could feel his pounding heart slowing and his mind echoed with one last thought as Death took him completely._

 _Mavrick..._

 **This is Halloween**

Darkness, but not the darkness of death.

No, this was the darkness of night; a strange comfort to his last memory of life. His green eyes looked up at the star-speckled sky lit by the full moon glowing orange through the leafless branches of the many trees of the forest he stood in. The bark of said trees were dark brown, or black possibly; the ground was hard and dry, covered with dead leaves that rustled quietly as they skittered across the forest floor in the cold wind that caressed his skin.

Was this the afterlife?

Where was his family?

"If this is the realm of Hades the depictions were greatly mistaken..." Cavin murmured to himself as he looked around.

In the near distance he heard leaves crunching, as if someone were walking, and the sound was growing closer. He didn't know if he would meet a friend or foe so he prepared himself to fight if it was to become necessary.

Out of the darkness came a figure taller than him and terribly thin, and as it grew closer the moonlight revealed them; to say Cavin was shocked would be a heavy understatement. The new arrival was a skeleton dressed in strange black and white attire he never saw anyone wear before, and strange sandals that covered his feet completely.

"Are you Hades, god of the Underworld?" he asked meekly.

"Hades?" the skeleton scratched his skull before realization struck him "Oh, you must be from Greece, yes?"

Cavin shook his head, "Rome, but I was born in Greece. My family moved when I was very young. Please, if you are not Hades then who are you? And where am I?"

"Oh, forgive me. I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. Let me be the first to welcome you to Halloween Town!" Jack threw his arms out with a flourish wearing a bright smile he hoped would be seen as friendly as welcoming to the new arrival.

Cavin could only blink as he looked around the forest, "Not really a town if you'll forgive my saying."

"Of course not, this is just the Hinterlands." Jack shrugged and put a hand on the other's shoulders pointing down the path he'd come from "The actual town is that way. Come along! I'll take you to my home, Sally will get you cleaned up, and we'll continue from there."

Having no other option really Cavin went with the eccentric character.

The walk back to Halloween Town itself took the rest of the night; seeing the sun had a face in it was rather disturbing to Cavin, as was the town. Everything was dark in color and atmosphere with the brightest color being a dingy off-yellow; even the daytime sky was dark, and it was cold. Not because the only scrap of clothing his wore was the wrap around his waist; this cold was the kind that sank into one's mind when they have nothing left, the cold that overtook him when his son died in his arms after being ill for so long, when his wife died after giving birth, when his parents were killed in front of him. There was no way he could stay here with this lingering air, so why was he here?

"Oh Jack, is this our new arrival?" a warm, kind female voice reached his ears and pushed the sadness back.

He looked up seeing a woman with long red hair, blue skin with various stitches as if she were hacked and dismembered only to be put back together again, and wore a patchwork dress. She was shorter than Cavin, but she had a warm smile and kind eyes that put him at ease; he could likely get along well with her.

"Meet my wife, Sally. I'll leave you in her hands now; I have to help prepare for Halloween. See you later!" Jack gave him a friendly pat on the back and kissed Sally's cheek before leaving.

Sally took his hand leading him inside, "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Cavin."

"I like that name. Let's get you cleaned up and dress then fed. I'll explain everything and answer all your questions."

"Thank you."

 **This is Halloween**

A week passed, and somehow Cavin accepted this life rather quickly.

He was now a ghost with a permanent wound in his throat and the blood forever staining his skin that was thankfully mostly covered by the shirt he wore. Things were very different for him now; in Rome people wore togas and the like, there were no pants and jackets, and shoes were different from sandals except for the shared purpose they were made for, and the chariot that moved without horses! Coupled with the various creatures that he was surrounded by on a daily basis in this town Cavin wondered if this was some form of a permanent dream he was trapped in despite some of the very real pain he felt if his so much as stubbed a toe. Being a ghost though was an... interesting bit of information. He believed ghosts to be transparent beings that could pass though walls with no need to breath, eat, or drink, yet he was a solid body that needed to be sustained as if he were still a living human; Sally explained to him that ghost who came to Halloween Town were different from those on the Mortal Plane, as his home world was referred to. But things between the two words were not so different it seemed; this "Halloween" that was often spoken of was a festival in their town as well as a namesake, and Cavin loved to have fun so he anticipated its arrival once he learned of it.

"Cavin, it's time to go." Sally smiled from the doorway.

She was wearing a light blue floor length dress with a silver spiderweb pattern embroidery, the top half was a lace covered black corset with off-shoulder sleeves also embroidered with the same spiderweb pattern that glinted as the light shined on it.

"You look beautiful Sally." He smiled.

"Thank you. And your clothes, are you comfortable in them?" she asked.

Cavin was wearing a gray cloak over a black suit, the hood pulled up to cover his blond hair, "I'm alright."

Sally nodded and they left the house. Jack had already gone so he could be ready to make his grand entrance during the festivities so Cavin was playing Sally's escort for the time being.

Everyone was gathering in the square as they sang about their beloved town; Cavin, being a new resident, was fascinated by it all and amazed when Sally said no one ever rehearsed. He couldn't believe they didn't it was too well choreographed! The only part of the celebration that was rehearsed was Jack's entrance at the end of the song where he took Sally's hand to pull her up beside him on the ledge of the fountain with a nod of thanks towards Cavin, and everyone clapped and cheered; it was a complete success to revel in. Following the opening of the celebration for the night was an important ceremony; a multitude of adolescents gathered before Jack and Sally in pairs with no discrimination towards gender; Sally didn't explain this to him, only saying it was surprise and a real treat to witness.

"One-hundred and twenty-five new couples this year, wonderful! May all of you have fulfilling lives full of love and happiness! New arrivals, welcome to Halloween Town, and we hope you with accept us as your new family." Jack spoke exuberantly arousing more cheers from the crowd.

"This has to be a new record." A voice said beside him.

He looked over seeing a pale, young looking man with silver hair falling to above his waist, some bangs in his face hiding green-blue eyes with cat-like slits. He was dressed in a black leather outfit and Cavin saw elongated K-9's biting his lip.

"A record?" he asked casually.

"This was a wedding of sorts. Getting this many couples is very rare. I take it you came before tonight?" the silvert looked at him.

Cavin held back a gasp; he didn't expect this man to be so good looking. "Yes..."

The other smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Yazoo. Welcome to Halloween Town."

"Cavin. Nice to meet you." He took the offered hand and shook it.

Both of them shivered at the contact that promised future Halloweens to be very interesting and eventful.

 **This is Halloween**

 **Want more~?**

 **Cavin: Of course they will.**

 **Three reviews and I'll get up the second part as soon as I can. The beginning portion was Cavin's actual death that NekuJosh and I made fore his backstory, Mavrick is the name of his son, and Cavin is Greek. His parents and he moved to Rome but he was taught the Greek culture as well as Roman. Did I cover everything so far?**

 **Genesis: I dunno honey. You'll have to wait for the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kadaj: This took you forever.**

 **I know, I know. Sorry... I couldn't really anyway before now. Our old keyboard got screwed and the shift keys couldn't work so... *shrug***

 **Joshua: So you're putting this up one day before the deadline?**

 **Hai! I only own the plot, characters and song are not mine. I will put in a trigger warning now to be safe; I've seen other authors put them in so I wanna play it safe for other readers and I also apologize in advance if the content does cause any harm. I mean no disrespectful harm.**

 **This is Halloween**

 _So much pain ran through his body..._

 _His backside was torn and bloody, bruises at his hips in the shape of large hands..._

 _He was soiled, dirtied, violated..._

 _"Megumi... I thought you had more respect than this... Why would you break me like this...? What did I do to deserve this pain in your eyes...?" once bright amethyst eyes began to overflow with tears at the physical and emotional pain he suffered from._

 _Yoshiya Kiryuu, more commonly know to his hometown as Joshua, was a local beauty with his gem shaming eyes, ash-blond hair that was soft and silky to the touch, pale skin, bright smile, and otherworldly singing voice. He was kind, but not a pushover, although there were times he let his guard down far too easily around those he knew too well._

 _Like this night._

 _What he thought was an innocent invitation to a friendly dinner was far from that. His father's friend, Megumi Kitaniji, had leered at Joshua with lust the entire meal and had gone as far as to drug the boy's tea. By the time Joshua had fully realized what was happening it was far too late; Megumi had the powerless boy in his bed and brutally claimed his body. No matter how much he screamed and cried for help no one heard him or came to his aid; he was left to suffer until this sick monster got his satisfaction which was preceded by tossing Joshua out of his house with his clothes and parting words of thanks for his "services". Consumed by pain, despair, and self-loathing Joshua pulled on his kimono and slowly began to make his way home on wobbly legs as agony screamed throughout his being._

'Just let his pain kill me...' _he silently begged._

 _He didn't noticed he was being followed by a woman completely overruled with pure hate and rage, and by the time he did it was, once again, too late..._

 _That night Yoshiya Kiryuu was brutally murdered._

 **This is Halloween**

Cavin casually made his way through Halloween Town's square heading for the home of his fiance of... Well, the past century technically speaking. That's how long he's been in Halloween Town now, and he was happy.

The night he met Yazoo a week after his arrival he spent every day with the vampire; that's what the silveret was, a vampire born and raised in Halloween Town.

It was a few months into their... Companionship that Yazoo explained that Cavin was his soulmate, and was willing to wait until the ghost was ready for them to participate in the annual wedding during their holiday. Many thought it should have happened the next year but the fact was that there was still a lot for Cavin to get used to despite how easily he took to everything; Yazoo's family being a major point on the list.

He was the middle child in a set of triplets, the oldest had a form of emotional instability that was masked by his burly build and tough-guy appearance, and the youngest was just crazy, his parents were both male with his father appearing to be a heartless and cold bastard while his mother had the tendencies of a temptress; it took a few decades to be comfortable with them but he was part of the family soon enough. During the rest of the time Cavin was trying to establish his own place in what had come to be home; he found he was quite the green thumb thanks to Sally's help as she often dabbled in herbal witchcraft to get away from Dr. Finkelstein before she married Jack, and Yazoo saw that as a helpful skill as he was the town medic so he was happy to have someone grow and tend to the plants he needed. It was a good fit they admitted.

Then there were times when it was just them in one place or another during the day or night when they just relaxed together and it felt as if it were only them in the world. Cavin would play with the strands of silver hair that gleamed in the natural light as the scent of nightshade and blood wafted into his nose, the identifying scent of his vampire that he grew to cherish; he didn't think he could find love again after his wife, but he did. He didn't care that it was with a male.

But at the moment he had to find said silveret; they were supposed to meet a few hours ago for a date.

Imagine his surprise when Yazoo's father, Sephiroth, came out the front door right when he got to the gate, and smiling! Something happened that must have been really good to cause that; did Kadaj and his mate finally move out?

"Evening Cavin. Go on in, he's in the kitchen. Just please be quiet." The vampire said.

"Yes sir." The blond nodded while mentally applauding his ability to hide the fact that he was unsettled by the warm treatment.

He went in and found Yazoo in the kitchen drinking a goblet of blood. It was obvious he had showered recently as his hair was damp.

"Don't tell me you forgot." He teased going over to the silveret thus surprising him.

"Oh, Cavin." He smiled warmly "No. I just got up a couple hours ago, busy night." He leaned up a bit when the other was close enough and pecked his lips.

"What, emergency surgery?"

Yazoo smiled brighter shaking his head. He quickly finished off the blood and led Cavin upstairs to a bedroom door, signaled for him to be quiet then went inside silently, and came back out holding a bundle wrapped in a dark gray blanket.

"Last night my mother went into labor." He whispered moving the top of the blanket enough to show the pale face of a newborn baby with silver hair "This is my new brother, Riku."

The blond smiled now understanding Sephiroth's bright attitude, "Congratulations."

That was another thing Cavin had to come to terms with slowly, males having as much of a capability to become pregnant as women did; he was able to relax on the idea when it hit him that he could have a family again, and Yazoo said he would carry the baby to ease his mind.

But first thing's first before thinking of that: Get married.

 **This is Halloween**

Jack found this to be a splendid day indeed; Sephiroth had just informed him that his mate, Genesis, had their fourth child the previous night and now he was making his way to the Hinterlands to meet a new arrival his ghost dog, Zero, had informed him of. He loved when Halloween Town got new arrivals, whether they came from the Mortal Plane or if they were born to the citizens; the more the merrier as the phrase went, so he was very excited to see who their town's new addition would be and just in time for the coming Halloween celebration! He was expecting though to meet the new arrival halfway through the journey, and what he saw shocked him; it was a teenage boy in a bloodied kimono, his eyes were gone, there was a hole in his chest, his throat was slashed, his hair was matted with blood, the corners of his mouth and the skin around his eyes was stained with the red substance. Jack was horrified that anyone could do this to a child, and he didn't scare easily.

But this was too much to bear, even for him.

 **This is Halloween**

Yazoo and Cavin were at the top of the Curly Hill enjoying each other's company, a late occurring event but it happened none the less, and they were content... Until Cavin started to shift nervously.

"What's wrong?" the vampire asked looking at him in concern.

The blond swallowed, "I need to tell you something..."

"Yes?"

"This Halloween, I think... I think we should participate this year. W-we should finally get married." There, he said it.

But his eyes were squeezed shut so he didn't see Yazoo blush redder than the blood he drank.

"Really...? You're sure you're ready...?"

Cavin opened his eyes, emerald green meeting cat green, and he said with a steady confidence, "Yes. I love you."

The other smiled, his blush fading, "I love you too Cavin."

Smiling back the blond leaned in kissing him sweetly.

"Yazoo!"

And the moment was ruined...

"Dammit Kadaj!" Yazoo turned to look at his younger brother who looked like him but thinner, slightly shorter, and with shoulder length hair.

"You two can make out later. Jack's asking for you and it's serious."

"Did something happen?" Cavin asked.

"A new arrival, a boy..." Kadaj turned a shade of green and shivered.

Yazoo's eyes widened; a child in Halloween town was rare unless they came from the Mortal Plane during the annual hunts.

"Let's go."

 **This is Halloween**

Joshua looked around the dark house; it had a very comfortable atmosphere despite the odd themes. The stranger he met in the woods brought him here saying it was his home with his wife, who was very kind and pretty despite reminding him of the Kuchisake-Onna*; she reminded him of his mother...

"Here dear, drink this." Sally handed him a mug with steam rising out of it.

"Thank you..." he took it with slightly shaking hands.

Sally couldn't help staring at his blood-stained hands, the blood having come from where his nails had been ripped away from all of his fingers.

"So," she sat by him on the couch "Where did you come from?"

Joshua finished a sip from the drink finding it was green tea, "Shibuya, Japan... Where am I now?"

"Halloween Town." Sally answered.

"Why am I here? Can you tell me?"

"Well sweetie, you are dead. Sometime those who have died come here, I can't say why because I don't really know how it works. Jack asked for our town medic to come have a look at you."

Joshua blinked despite having no eyes; Sally could tell they used to be beautiful because the boy was beautiful even with the lingering signs of his death.

"I'm dead...?"

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

Joshua dropped the mug and it broke on the hardwood floor, "No!" he pulled at his hair "I can't be dead! I'm home in bed waiting for my mother to wake me for dinner! Megumi didn't ask me to dinner with him! He didn't rape me! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! I'm not dead! I'm at home sleeping!"

Sally tried to pull his hands away so he wouldn't hurt himself but hearing that bit about being raped made here freeze; the poor boy...

Jack, having heard the commotion, came into the room and immediately tried to calm Joshua, "Sally what happened?"

"He doesn't believe he is dead. Jack did you see any signs of him being raped?"

The Pumpkin King froze, "What...?"

 **This is Halloween**

The scene Yazoo and Cavin were met with was startling. Jack and Sally had a teen boy sitting between them while the boy rocked back and forth pulling his hair as he mumbled to himself.

"I can see why Kadaj looked ill..." Cavin said quietly.

Yazoo nodded and slowly approached the trio, "Jack, Sally...?"

Sally looked at him, "Yazoo, I'm glad you're here..."

The teen looked at the vampire and the couple had to bite back a gasp at his face.

 **This is Halloween**

Joshua had to be restrained and sedated in a bed for months after his arrival because he was hysterical and always trying to "wake himself up" by hurting himself; it broke everyone's hearts.

Cavin and Yazoo agreed to postpone their marriage for another Halloween after the new ghost was better, in the meantime they got a house of their own and brought Joshua to live with them so they could care for him better rather than go between houses back and forth every day, and spent their time with him just talking whether he responded or not. Some days were good if he ate and spoke even one word unrelated to his situation, but there were a lot of bad days that threatened to drive them all up the wall. Cavin even talked to Joshua about his own death hoping it would help him settle a bit easier.

Yazoo cataloged all of the boy's wounds from head to toe; it made his sick when he saw the blood and semen forever staining the skin of his backside and between his thighs. With such a traumatizing occurrence being proven true it was no wonder Joshua hysterically insisted to being alive and back home waiting to be awoken from a nap; anyone would want to forget that...

The day Joshua was finally release from his restraints was a cautious day with a promising surprise. Cavin, because he spent the most time with him, undid the straps holding his wrists carefully and helped him to sit up.

"You and I are going to walk around the town square for a bit. We'll get some food for the house and even buy you some things if you'd like. Just take today slow okay."

"Okay..." the boy nodded.

Cavin gave him a set of clothes, a button down shirt and some jeans with white sneakers. The clothes were strange from what he was used to but he liked them nonetheless and found them comfortable.

The walk around the square was calm; Joshua mainly stayed quiet only speaking when asked a question. Nothing really caught his interest... Until he heard a bass cello, an accordion, and a saxophone, music!

While Cavin's back was turned Joshua went over to the trio of musicians that were playing and just listened, a small smile playing on his lips. It wasn't much longer before he did something he hadn't done in months, he opened his mouth and sang filling Halloween Town with the most beautiful sound ever heard. When Cavin saw who the source was he was hit with an idea...

 **This is Halloween**

 _"Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see_  
 _This, our town of Halloween~_  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of_  
 _fright_  
 _It's our town, everybody scream_  
 _In this town of Halloween~"_

This was turning out to be the best Halloween celebration yet! Joshua's singing was met with cheers and praise, and he returned with a breathtaking bright smile.

Cavin had went to Jack the day Joshua sang in the square and suggested letting the teen sing on Halloween solo hoping it would help with his healing; it did. Joshua found it exciting to learn a new song and put it to use, he was excited to sing again; his slow healing and acceptance accelerated slightly much to Cavin and Yazoo's relief. And to Joshua's delight, he had a family again that loved him as much as his parents did.

 **This is Halloween**

 ***Slit Mouthed Woman.**

 **All done! How was it?**

 **Genesis: Poor Joshua!**


End file.
